25 Minutes
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Twenty-five minutes is too long to wait...


**25 Minutes**

By: Asagi Tsuki

An angsty TezuFuji and FujiRyo songfic based on the song '25 Minutes'. I don't know the singer, but the song is simply great, I love it. The music is good too. If you know who the singer is, please tell me.

My bad, I've searched for the song in the song folder in my computer, and I found it there! The one singing it is Michael Learns to Rock, you must know him, he's quite popular by the way.

And hey, the lyric is changed a bit, only the she and her parts changed into he and him. Because, Fuji is NOT a girl. Even though he looks like one, heheheheh.

As the apology for not being able to post It's Your Brother third chapter, I publish this one instead.

Rating: PG for shounen ai content

Genre: angst/romance

Pairing: TezuFuji and FujiRyo

Warning: BL, OOCness (a bit for Fuji mostly)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama nor the song

**Story**

After they graduated from college, the Seigaku regulars hold reunions often. The reunions were all managed by Inui, as the former manager of the Seigaku tennis club. The reunions were held every month, but now, the reunions were only held once in three months or so.

Sadness slowly crept into their heart as they were separated from each other. Even though they tried to not notice the sadness within their heart, they still feel it whenever they feel that someone were usually by their sides at certain times, long ago when they were still High School students.

Some of them were still together, but not all. They went abroad to study and to work. To become a professional tennis player that was renowned in the world, to become the most popular photographer, a coach, and others. The ambitions they pursue made them separated from each other.

And that was when, a certain bespectacled man realized how he had fell deeply in love with a certain prodigy that had made his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw the smile plastering the beautiful porcelain face of the prodigy. They had, fortunately, lived in the same town for a long time.

_After some time, I've finally made up my mind_

_He is the man and I really want to make him mine_

He decided that he would confess his feelings towards the beautiful prodigy that had done a great job, capturing his heart. He left his house and went to find the capturer of his heart.

_I'm searching everywhere to find him again _

_To tell him that I love him_

_And I'm sorry about the things I've done_

He walked aimlessly around the town, trying to find the beautiful prodigy. He visited every place he could think of in the city, and yet, he hadn't found him. He walked towards the last place he knew. The place that he thought would be impossible to be the place where the beautiful prodigy is.

_I find him standing in front of the church_

_The only place in town where I didn't search _

He thought that it was impossible if the prodigy was there in the church. Why would he be in the church? Today wasn't even Sunday or Saturday evening. There were no religious ceremonies today.

_He looks so happy in his wedding dress_

_But he's crying while he's saying this_

_Boy I miss your kisses_

_All the time but this is_

_25 minutes too late_

_Though you traveled so far_

_But I'm sorry you are_

_25 minutes too late_

The beautiful prodigy smiled when he saw the bespectacled man coming towards the church. He flashed his genuine but sad smile towards the captain of his, long time ago. It was the past, and he wasn't the captain anymore now. How he wished time could go backwards.

He was wearing a wedding dress. White as snow and beautiful as the wearer himself. He gaped when he saw the beautiful prodigy standing in front of him wearing a wedding dress. How could he didn't tell him he was getting married? And with who?

It was impossible if the one he married is a woman, because he was the one wearing the white wedding dress, not the black wedding suit. "Fuji...." He spat out the name as he stared in awe as he saw the beautiful prodigy in front of him, but he felt a pang in his heart when he saw the prodigy in the wedding dress.

The prodigy had settled himself and married a guy of his dream, and the fortunate guy wasn't him. The bespectacled man sighed and tears threatened to make their way down his cheek. He held back his tears that threatened to stream down his cheek, because he wouldn't want to show his weak side to the prodigy.

"Tezuka...." The prodigy called out, tears spilling on his beautiful face, and left a trail on his cheek. "You're late," he said with sadness clear in his voice. "If only you're 25 minutes faster, I would have chosen you over him," he continued, staring at the bespectacled man.

"Fuji-senpai," a dark green haired boy approached the prodigy from behind. He wore a black wedding suit. He gasped when he saw the bespectacled man near the prodigy. "Tezuka-buchou," he called out.

"Echizen," the bespectacled man called out the prodigy's husband. His heart was torn into many pieces when he saw the two persons he cared very much married each other. He knew he would never win and would volunteer to take back if the two were happy this way.

He closed his eyes and let the tears streamed down his cheek. There's no point in holding his tears back now. He turned and walked away from the church, walking towards his home where he usually cried out his feelings. Whenever he felt sad or something, his house was the only place he could feel free to let his feelings out.

_Against the wind, I'm going home again_

_Wishing me back, to the time when we were more than friends_

_But still I see him in front of the church_

_The only place in town where I didn't search_

_He looks so happy in his wedding dress_

_But he's crying while he's saying this_

_Boy I miss your kisses_

_All the time but this is_

_25 minutes too late_

_Though you traveled so far_

_But I'm sorry you are_

_25 minutes too late_

He walked towards his house. Strong wind blew suddenly, as if to prevent him from going home. He walked against the wind, trying to reach his house as fast as possible. He knew if he saw the prodigy longer than this, he would suffer even more.

This is all because of his own stupidity, and he didn't have the right to blame anyone, he couldn't blame the young tennis genius or the prodigy.

He turned to look back. He hoped that it was an imagination, only a stupid imagination of his. He hoped that when he turned back, the prodigy and the young tennis genius would laugh out loud and said that it was only a joke. He hoped that it was only a dream, a really bad dream, a nightmare even. He hoped that it was only an imagination and it was not true.

But when he turned back, he saw the prodigy standing beside the young tennis genius in a wedding dress, still crying. His heart was now torn in pieces. All hopes were shattered.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, but you're too late," the prodigy sobbed, "You're 25 minutes too late," his sob became louder. He was thinking that maybe Tezuka would come at the day of his wedding and would take him away, but he didn't. He didn't come and take him away.

He was sure that Ryoma gave the invitations to all people they knew, all the former regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei, even her granddaughter was invited and she came, but why Tezuka didn't come?

The truth was, Ryoma was scared that if the captain came to their wedding, the prodigy would change his mind and chose the captain over him instead. So, to prevent that from happening, he didn't invite the captain to come. That's why the captain didn't come to their wedding.

Tezuka stared at the prodigy, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes, making his vision blurry. He walked back to his house, and along the street, he didn't care if the people he knew see him crying like that. All that he cared for the time being is the prodigy and his wedding.

He was so stupid. If only he made the decision faster than this, the wedding wouldn't be held, it would be cancelled. He walked slowly, frustrated. Why was he so slow? Why did he care for his pride so much that he didn't want to show his affection towards the prodigy?

_Out in the streets, places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat_

_Inside my head still I can hear the words he said_

_Boy I miss your kisses _

_All the time but this is_

_25 minutes too late_

_Though you traveled so far_

_But I'm sorry you are_

_25 minutes too late_

_Boy I miss your kisses_

_All the time but this is_

_25 minutes too late_

_Though you traveled so far_

_But I'm sorry you are_

_25 minutes too late_

He walked against the strong wind. Autumn was coming near, green leaves starting to turn brownish. The dried leaves fell down to the earth, becoming fertilizers for the earth. How he wished he was like the tree, losing something to obtain something greater the next time.

But what's more important to him than the beautiful prodigy of his? He kicked some dry leaves out of his way. He hoped that what he lost today, would he get again later. Something even greater than the loss he experience.

He could still hear what the prodigy said to him. His voice echoed inside his head, making his heart ached more. His heart ached when he knew that he was late. But that was because he didn't know the wedding of his beloved prodigy was today, if only he knew, he would certainly went to the church to take away his beloved one.

'You're 25 minutes too late,'

The words echoed silently at the back of his head.

_I can still hear him say_

He could still hear the beautiful voice of his prodigy, but he wasn't going to hear it anymore. The happy expression plastering the porcelain face of the prodigy, the melodious laughter of the prodigy, the beautiful voice of the prodigy, everything that was the prodigy's, were now Ryoma's, not his.

**End of Story**

Sorry for the lame ending. I'm thinking of making the continuation of this songfic, but the second chapter wasn't based on any song. The second chapter is going to be a TezuFuji, MomoRyo, OishiEiji happy ending fic.

Please vote whether I should make the continuation or not. FujiRyo fan and angst fan, please stop reading until here, but if you want to read the continuation, it's okay. And it's if I make the second chapter, that is. Please vote!

Please leave your comment about this story.


End file.
